


Perilous and Fair

by Feanoriel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Consensual Sex, Consent, Cousin Incest, F/M, Family Issues, Matrimonio di Tar-Míriel e Ar-Pharazôn basato sulla versione della HoME, Missing Scene, My headcanons of the Akallabeth, NO rape, Númenor, Political Alliances, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Una notte di molti, moltissimi anni prima che Sauron giunga a Númenor, il futuro Ar-Pharazôn riceve una visita dalla cugina Míriel, figlia di Tar-Palantir ed Erede al trono ... una visita che cambierà per sempre le sorti  di Númenor.[NB: la versione del matrimonio di Ar-Pharazôn e Míriel è basata sulla versione della HoME, NON del Silmarillion edito]





	Perilous and Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Un piccolo aiutino con un dizionarietto Quenya/Adûnaic:
> 
> Tar-Míriel=Ar-Zimraphel,  
> Tar-Calion=Ar-Pharazôn,  
> Tar-Palantir= Ar-Inziladûn  
> Númenor=Anadûnê  
> Númenóreani=Adûnâim  
> Valar=Avalôi  
> Varda=Avradî  
> Armelenos=Arminalêth  
> Eärendil= Azrubêl  
> Eru=Êru  
> Elros (Tar-Minyatur)=Indilzar  
> Minul-Târik=Meneltarma 
> 
> Altri chiarimenti in fondo!
> 
> [NB: se avete una qualsiasi critica/osservazione/rilevazione a proposito della ff, sentitevi assolutamente liberi di farla!]

But Pharazôn arose and came to her [Tar-Míriel], and she was glad, and forsook the allegiance of her father for the time, being enamoured of Pharazôn. And in this they broke the laws of Númenor that forbade marriage even in the royal house between those more nearly akin than cousins in the second degree. But they were too powerful for any to gainsay them. And when they were wedded she yielded the sceptre to Pharazôn, and he sat upon the throne of Elros in the name of Ar-Pharazôn the Golden, but she retained also her title as hers by right, and was called Ar-Zimrahil.  
—  
History of Middle Earth XII, Peoples of Middle Earth, The History of the Akallabeth

 

We are the folk  
And we have the right  
To stand up and to fight  
For an independent life  
We are the force  
We are the might  
And we will stand up  
For an independent life  
(Van Canto- Last Night of the Kings)

Era mezzanotte e lei ancora non era arrivata. 

Pharazôn si versò del vino, per la seconda volta in quella serata. Non amava aspettare, e riteneva di aver speso già fin troppo tempo a farlo. Si strofinò il mento, seccato. 

Oh, ma avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi un tiro del genere da _sua cugina_. Ricordava benissimo com’era stata Míriel durante la loro infanzia, già caparbia ed orgogliosa, e perfettamente consapevole di essere l’Erede del Re, e che Anadûnê un giorno sarebbe stata sua. 

Sarebbe stata perfettamente capace di ritardare anche solo per dargli fastidio. 

Pharazôn si grattò il mento. _Quello_ era un problema che gli sarebbe toccato affrontare. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa Míriel volesse da lui: poteva anche essere una trappola che lo avrebbe condotto dritto dritto nelle segrete del palazzo. In tal caso, avrebbe dovuto essere _molto_ cauto.

E dimenticarsi del desiderio che provava per la principessa. 

Bevve un sorso dalla coppa. Ah, _quello_ era qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi sfuggire per niente al mondo. Suo zio, Ar-Inziladûn, signore di Anadûnê e Re degli Uomini, lo odiava già abbastanza per altri motivi: perché aveva il favore del popolo, mentre Ar-Inziladûn contava solo sull’appoggio dei Fedeli, - gli stessi Fedeli, che ancora testardamente attaccati alle vecchie lingue, lo chiamavano Tar-Palantir, vedendo in lui una qualche preveggenza che per Pharazôn era da attribuire unicamente alla demenza senile- perché le sue conquiste all’est lo avevano ricoperto di gloria, perché non sopportava si dedicasse ad orge e banchetti, mentre lui conduceva una vita quasi ascetica dalla morte della moglie, non voleva nemmeno immaginare come avrebbe reagito se avesse saputo dei sogni che faceva frequentemente su sua figlia.

Ma se ciò che suo zio pensava gli era ben chiaro, non lo era ciò che pensava la stessa Míriel di lui. L’aveva salutato con fredda e distaccata cortesia quando era tornato a palazzo dopo la lunga campagna intrapresa nell’est, come se lui le fosse indifferente -e, a dispetto di quanto lui aveva creduto, il comportamento della principessa aveva acceso ancora di più il suo desiderio, anziché diminuirlo- ma alla prima occasione gli aveva fatto recapitare un messaggio da uno dei suoi servi, scrivendogli che intendeva parlargli il prima possibile, a mezzanotte, negli appartamenti privati di lui. Pharazôn aveva dato l’ordine alla sua guardia personale di lasciar passare l’erede del Re, se l’avessero vista arrivare da lui, ma di tenersi a portata d’orecchio, nel caso avesse bisogno di loro. Era meglio essere cauti, con l’orgogliosa principessa di Anadûnê.

Malgrado avessero trascorso assieme la prima parte dell’infanzia, erano stati separati per un lungo lasso di tempo, e non avevano avuto alcuna occasione di rivedersi durante quel periodo. Ricordava ancora quando l’aveva finalmente rivista dopo tutti quegli anni, quella volta che si era recato ad Andúnië contro il volere di suo padre, quando Elentir era ancora vivo, e al fianco di Míriel in quanto suo fidanzato e promesso sposo. Quanto tempo era passato, da allora?

Pharazôn posò la coppa sul comodino, sospirando. Elentir era stato suo amico, certo, ma nemmeno quella consapevolezza gli aveva impedito di desiderare l’Erede del Re fin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista, maestosa e solenne come le statue degli Avalôi che ancora ornavano il palazzo reale, e bella come una dea che si fosse degnata di camminare tra i mortali, con la liscia pelle di alabastro, i lunghi capelli neri come l’ebano, e gli occhi che rilucevano azzurri come gli zaffiri più puri, così diversa dalla bambina testarda che lui aveva conosciuto. Ricordava anche come lei, malgrado l’ostilità che era intercorsa tra i loro genitori, e che aveva caratterizzato la loro infanzia nel grande palazzo di Arminalêth, si fosse interessata a lui, guardandolo con un nuovo rispetto anziché col disprezzo che si sarebbe aspettato, e le conversazioni e le lunghe passeggiate che avevano avuto assieme.

Ricordava pure di aver avvertito una fitta di gelosia ogni volta che Elentir le si avvicinava, ricordandogli dolorosamente che non avrebbe _mai_ potuto aspirare a quella creatura dalla bellezza divina. 

_Ora però Elentir è morto_ , si ritrovò a pensare. Míriel aveva recentemente dismesso gli abiti del lutto per il suo defunto fidanzato, smettendo i veli neri per tornare alle sete chiare e colorate che lei preferiva, e che facevano risaltare più che mai la sensualità delle sue forme. 

_No_ , si disse alla fine. Doveva levarsela dalla testa. Míriel non era solo divina bellezza e soave grazia: era stata addestrata fin da piccola ai complotti di palazzo, e le sue morbide sete nascondevano un animo d’acciaio. Con lei avrebbe dovuto stare molto attento, e non commettere errori che avrebbero potuto essergli fatali.

 _Míriel_. Pharazôn non poté fare a meno di storcere il naso. Malgrado la maggior parte del suo popolo le avesse rinnegate da un pezzo, Ar-Inziladûn rimaneva testardamente attaccato alle vecchie, arretrate usanze degli antichi re di Anadûnê, e aveva dato un nome Quenya alla sua unica figlia. _E non un nome qualsiasi_ , pensò Pharazôn, che ancora si chiedeva se suo zio non avesse totalmente perso la ragione nel chiamare in un simile modo la sua unica figlia: un nome foriero di sventura, il nome della madre del Fratricida, che era morta nel dare alla luce l’essere più folle, crudele e sanguinario che avesse mai calpestato la superficie della _Dâira_.

Altri prima di lui avevano fatto notare come gli elfi, i prediletti degli dèi, così privilegiati e _perfetti_ rispetto ai malaticci, _mortali_ Uomini, fossero stati in realtà capaci degli atti peggiori della storia del Dâira. Perché le Potenze avrebbero dovuto considerarli più meritevoli dei Secondogeniti di ricevere il benedetto dono dell’immortalità?

 _Un nome simile per una tale bellezza_ , pensò Pharazôn, disgustato. _Mio zio si è bevuto il cervello_.

Doveva esserselo bevuto in tante altre occasioni, in realtà. Ar-Inziladûn era così dolorosamente incapace di capire che le vecchie usanze erano superate, e che contare unicamente sull’appoggio dei Fedeli non gli avrebbe reso amico il popolo, e che sua figlia era ben lungi da essere la dolce bambina che credeva. Almeno se le voci che giravano sulla principessa erano vere. 

Pharazôn prese un respiro profondo. Con tutte le belle donne che aveva conosciuto in Anadûnê, che fossero nobili, contadine, serve o schiave, nessuna gli aveva mai fatto quell’effetto. Nessuna lo aveva mai tenuto sveglio fino a notte fonda a crogiolarsi nel desiderio e nell’insoddisfazione, nemmeno fosse un ragazzino alla prima cotta. Nessuna lo aveva visitato nei sogni così a lungo, rendendo ogni notte un tormento di languore senza pace, sapendo che non avrebbe mai potuto toccarla, e al contempo non potendo fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe stato avere nel suo letto quella creatura celestiale, sentendola mugolare e sudare ed arrossire in modo _così terreno_ tra le sue braccia, dimostrando che era umana in tutto e per tutto, e non una dea scesa tra i mortali… 

Un rumore alla porta lo distrasse bruscamente dai suoi pensieri, e Pharazôn si ricompose in fretta. Ecco, era _quello_ ciò che doveva evitare di fronte a lei.

Una delle sue guardie personali entrò, scortando una figura che Pharazôn riconobbe senza possibilità di errore. Si spostò da una gamba all’altra, mettendosi più comodo. Doveva farle capire che quello era il _suo_ territorio, che se credeva di piegarlo facilmente, aveva fatto un grosso errore.

-Era ora- disse in un tono annoiato, che in realtà calcolato alla perfezione. -Credevo non arrivassi più, cugina.- Mosse una mano in direzione della guardia:- Lasciali soli, ma ricordati le istruzioni che ti ho dato.

La guardia obbedì, congedandosi in fretta.

-Salute anche a te, mio caro cugino- il tono della principessa Míriel era velato di sarcasmo.- Perché gli hai detto di controllare se avessi armi addosso?- l’Erede del Re, la donna più bella di Anadûnê, scosse i lunghi capelli neri come la notte, come se fosse infastidita.- Non ti fidi di me, Calion? Pensavo ci conoscessimo, ormai.

Pharazôn ebbe un sussulto di fastidio nell’ udire il suo nome Quenya, che nessun altro aveva mai usato all’infuori di suo zio, quando ancora la sua famiglia viveva in Arminalêth. Oh, no, non si fidava sicuramente. 

-La prudenza non è mai troppa- rispose in tono leggero, alzando le spalle. - Penso che tu lo sappia quanto me, cugina. 

-Oh, sì, capisco- Míriel sospirò, facendo ricadere i capelli sulle spalle come una cortina di seta.- Ma quali armi potrei mai nascondere, secondo te, vestita così?- fece una leggera giravolta su sé stessa.

Pharazôn fu felice che, avvezzo com’era ai giochi di potere, fosse capace di mascherare al meglio le proprie emozioni. Míriel indossava solamente una sottile veste di seta che lasciava ben poco spazio all’immaginazione. Ah, e così aveva intenzione di giocare pesante con lui. Per quanto fosse riuscito a rimanere impassibile in viso, tutto d’un tratto un’erezione iniziò a formarsi sotto la sua vestaglia.  
-Vedo- commentò, senza alterare il suo tono apparentemente annoiato, ma non poté fare a meno di lanciare un’occhiata al seno di lei, coperto solo da un velo sottile. Erano forse i capezzoli, quelli che spuntavano, o solo due pieghe del tessuto? 

_Pazienza_ , si disse, notando che Míriel si era accorta del suo sguardo. _È questo il gioco a cui stai giocando? Bene, cugina, posso giocarci anch’io._

Míriel gli sorrise, un sorriso lento, misurato.- Come posso fidarmi di te se tu non ti fidi di me? Questo potrebbe essere un intoppo, non ti pare?

-Ah, non saprei- Pharazôn non era in alcun modo disposto a cedere. Poteva _davvero_ essere una trappola per costringerlo a rivelare le macchinazioni di suo padre. Era da tanto, tantissimo tempo, addirittura prima che loro due nascessero, che Gimilkhâd complottava con ogni mezzo contro il fratello maggiore, roso dal risentimento e dalla rabbia per non aver potuto ereditare il trono di Anadûnê, e perfino ora che era vecchio e debole, prossimo alla morte, le sue trame ancora si dipanavano, nascoste, in attesa che Pharazôn le raccogliesse in eredità. Non si sarebbe sorpreso, se avesse saputo che la cugina voleva toglierlo di mezzo, in modo da rendere più sicura la sua posizione sul trono, ed eliminando l’unico che poteva accampare diritti sulla successione, a parte lei. Forse sperava di tirargli fuori con lusinghe e baci ciò che non aveva potuto sapere da spie ed informatori. Il problema, rifletté Pharazôn, era fino a che punto sarebbe potuto resistere il suo autocontrollo, se lei fosse stata disposta a concederglisi. E in quel caso, il suo cedimento l’avrebbe portato nelle segrete del palazzo _molto_ in fretta. -Dammi un motivo per cui dovrei fidarmi di te.

-Mio padre non sa che sono qui- Míriel alzò le spalle.- Ti è sufficiente come motivo?

Pharazôn la guardò in viso. I begli occhi azzurri di lei erano freddi come le nevi perenni del Minul-Târik , la mascella serrata. Lui non seppe che pensarne. O era una menzogna, o sua cugina aveva altri assi nella manica da giocare … abbastanza da renderla così sicura della sua posizione da infilarsi da sola, a notte fonda, nella camera da letto di quello che era a tutti gli effetti un suo avversario politico.

-Davvero? E dovrei credere semplicemente alla tua parola?- rispose invece. 

Míriel si strinse nelle spalle:- Pensi che mio padre, se lo sapesse, mi permetterebbe di venire qui da te? _Così_? Comunque, non è di questo che volevo parlare.

Pharazôn prese un lungo respiro. Quello era effettivamente qualcosa a cui non aveva pensato.  
Effettivamente, Ar-Inziladûn si sarebbe opposto a una simile iniziativa della figlia. Era davvero difficile credere che sarebbe stato d’accordo con un piano del genere. Povero, stupido vecchio. 

Questo però non voleva dire che potesse abbassare la guardia, tutt’altro. Se Míriel si sentiva abbastanza sicura da venire lì da lui, a parlare con quel tono da padrona, doveva dire che le carte da giocare le aveva eccome. 

E Pharazôn non aveva alcun modo di anticipare le sue mosse.

-Sì, ne avevi parlato nel tuo biglietto- rispose invece, alzando le spalle, in tono apparentemente indifferente. -Piuttosto oscuro, a dire il vero. Ma posso capire, tuo padre avrebbe potuto intercettarlo… ma vediamo. Cos’hai da dire di tanto urgente?

-Volevo farti una proposta- Míriel si sedette su un divanetto, guardandolo fisso. Pharazôn sciolse il nodo della vestaglia, con un gesto che sembrasse il più naturale possibile: meglio che anche lei finisse per venire distratta dal suo petto nudo, se proprio lui non poteva proprio fare a meno di guardare le sue forme.

Sembrò funzionare: sentì chiaramente lo sguardo luminoso della cugina- lento come quello di un gatto- scivolare sul suo petto per un istante, prima di guardarlo negli occhi.

-Bene- Pharazôn intrecciò le dita.- Interessante, direi. E quale sarebbe questa tua proposta?

Míriel chinò la testa di lato, e due lievi fossette le apparvero sulle guance:- Allearti con me. Porterebbe molti più vantaggi ad entrambi di quanto non lo farebbe scontrarsi di continuo, non ti pare?

Pharazôn prese un respiro profondo, un altro. Ah, eccole le sue carte. E sì, ora che le aveva scoperte, apparivano molto, molto allettanti. Aveva ragione: allearsi con lei gli avrebbe portato diversi vantaggi. Lei era l’Erede del Re, prossima a salire al trono, mentre lui, per quanto avesse l’appoggio di una buona parte del popolo di Anadûnê, era pur sempre il figlio di un secondogenito. Allearsi con l’erede al trono gli avrebbe concesso di ottenere il potere a cui agognava, e di avere anche l’appoggio dei sostenitori della principessa, che erano più numerosi che mai, persino tra i Fedeli, malgrado Elentir fosse morto e il fidanzamento sfumato.

E poi, quell’accordo gli avrebbe concesso di stare vicino alla donna che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

Intrecciò le dita. Ah, ora sì che l’aveva messo con le spalle al muro. Se fosse stata sincera, sarebbe stato difficile per lui rifiutare un’offerta del genere. Ma se non lo fosse stata … beh, lo aspettava la prigione e l’esilio, nel migliore dei casi.

-Oh. Interessante- tamburellò le dita sul materasso, badando che il suo tono rimanesse fermo.- Te lo devo concedere, cugina, è un’offerta interessante. Ma dimmi: perché hai avuto quest’idea? Perché comunicarmela solo ora? So perfettamente quali vantaggi verrebbero a me, se accettassi. Ma _tu_? Quali sono i tuoi motivi?

Míriel non sorrideva più: al contrario, la sua mandibola era determinata, il suo sguardo fermo, quando lo guardò negli occhi.

-Perché io vedo dove mio padre non riesce a vedere, malgrado lo chiamino il Lungimirante- il suo tono era calmo, ma la sua voce vibrava di determinazione. _Il tono di una regina_ , non poté fare a meno di pensare Pharazôn, e quel pensiero si riverberò nei suoi lombi. Ah, averla al suo fianco! Era solo la cautela che lo tratteneva dall’accettare all’istante la sua offerta. Tuttavia, per un solo, folle istante, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se avrebbe avuto mai modo di proporle un matrimonio in un possibile futuro, per quanto le leggi degli Adûnâim proibissero le unioni tra cugini primi.- Ho l’appoggio dei Fedeli, malgrado Elentir sia morto, questo sì- un’ombra passò per un istante nei suoi begli occhi, e Pharazôn sentì una fitta al costato. Non le aveva mai chiesto se avesse amato Elentir o meno. Provava ancora qualcosa per lui, malgrado fosse morto?- Ma non è sufficiente. La maggior parte del popolo non è d’accordo con le idee di mio padre, e non desidera certo ristabilire le vecchie usanze di Anadûnê come lui invece vorrebbe. Non sono certo cieca. Se continuassi ciò che lui ha iniziato, quanto credi che il popolo accetterebbe una dinastia Fedele sul trono? E poi ci sei tu - Míriel si alzò in piedi, e Pharazôn seguì quel movimento con gli occhi. - Sei troppo ambizioso per poter venire lasciato indietro, e lo so benissimo. Non ti accontenteresti mai di rimanere in secondo piano, credi non lo sappia? Hai l’appoggio di una buona parte del popolo, le folle acclamano il tuo nome e ti amano. Tutto ciò che ti separa dal trono è il tuo titolo di principe cadetto, figlio di un secondogenito quale sei. A fronte di tutto ciò… meglio averti come alleato che come nemico. Mio padre può ignorare questo fatto, ma io lo so. Preferisco avere il tuo appoggio, piuttosto che trascinare Anadûnê in una guerra fratricida. Allora? Ti sembrano sufficienti?

Pharazôn la guardò. Malgrado fosse più bassa di molte altre donne che aveva conosciuto, la sua schiena ritta e il suo sguardo fiero la facevano sembrare alta ed imponente quanto le statue degli antichi re che fiancheggiavano la facciata del palazzo. 

Aveva ragione lei. Sul trono di Anadûnê si trovava un re poco amato dal popolo, quello stesso popolo che al contrario acclamava il suo nome nelle piazze e nelle assemblee. Tutto ciò che lo separava dalla corona era, per uno strano scherzo del destino, colei che aveva rapito il suo sguardo e il suo cuore, quando l’aveva vista sulla soglia del palazzo di Amandil in Andúnië, bella e temibile come i picchi incappucciati di neve del Minul-Târik in un mattino d’inverno. 

-Sì, ha senso- sostenne il suo sguardo, piegando la testa di lato. Le rivolse un sogghigno, quando la vide inarcare le perfette sopracciglia nere:- L’ho sempre pensato, che tu fossi più intelligente di tuo padre, mia cara. 

-Calion, suvvia- il tono di lei era di rimprovero, ma l’esaltazione di lui era tale che ignorò perfino il nome Quenya con cui lei l’aveva chiamato. -Lascia stare mio padre. A lui ci penso io.

-Oh, sì, non hai di cui preoccuparti- Pharazôn sorrise tra sé e sé. Ar-Inziladûn non era un problema, non dopo ciò che lei gli aveva detto. Che il vecchio facesse ciò che gli pareva: ormai era prossimo alla morte, e ben presto sarebbe finito nelle tombe degli antichi re sotto le pendici del Minul-Târik, a far compagnia ai suoi amati antenati. Nulla di ciò che avrebbe detto o fatto per mettere fine alla loro alleanza era un problema.

-Lo so- gli occhi azzurri di lei lo scrutarono, indagatori. -Ho la tua parola?

-Ce l’hai- Pharazôn si portò la mano al cuore. -Tuo padre non ha nulla da temere da me.

Diceva la verità. Ar-Inziladûn poteva accusarlo di essere un libertino senza onore - e così Amandil, che dalla morte di suo fratello non lo aveva più guardato con gli stessi occhi- ma manteneva la parola data, soprattutto se era rivolta a _lei_.

Míriel parve convinta. Improvvisamente, sorrise.- Bene- mormorò, facendo un passo indietro.- Ho scelto bene.

-Oh, sì, se mi permetti- diede una pacca al letto accanto a sé, come ad invitarla a sedersi, ma lei non si mosse.- Se devo dirlo, sono sorpreso. Perché io e non il figlio di Amandil? Mio padre non ha mai negato di detestare il tuo, e così il tuo il mio. A malapena ci siamo parlati, da quando sono tornato qui. Perché, mi chiedo.

Míriel prese un respiro profondo:- Pare Amandil gli abbia già organizzato un matrimonio, sarebbe impossibile fidanzarmi con lui come lo ero con Elentir per dare vita ad un’altra alleanza. E poi no, il futuro di Anadûnê non alberga nell’alleanza coi Fedeli: quei tempi sono ormai finiti. È altrove che deve guardare la stirpe degli Uomini. Comunque, non sono qui solo per la politica, pensavo lo sapessi … - chinò la testa di lato, e sorrise, un sorriso scintillante.- Non ti ricordi di Andúnië?

Per Pharazôn quel sorriso fu un colpo al cuore. Oh, la sua erezione era _decisamente_ difficile da ignorare, ora. Anche lei si ricordava di quei momenti, dunque? Non avevano mai avuto modo di parlarne, e lei non gli era mai parsa serbare alcun ricordo a proposito. Era stata decisamente brava a celare i suoi sentimenti: Pharazôn avrebbe potuto credere che lei non serbasse altro che indifferenza e disprezzo nei suoi confronti, se lei non fosse stata lì a dargli prova del contrario in quel momento. 

-Certo che mi ricordo di Andúnië- Pharazôn si schiarì la gola.- È stato molto tempo fa, sì, ma quei ricordi sono vividi nella mia memoria. Non ho potuto dimenticare quei momenti, da quando ti vidi per la prima volta sulla scalinata del palazzo della Casa di Valandil.

Per quanto non detto, il fantasma di Elentir aleggiò tra di loro per qualche attimo. Nessuno dei due poteva dimenticare che c’era anche lui al fianco di Míriel, quella volta. Elentir era stato suo amico, peraltro, per quanto non avesse potuto impedire di provare della gelosia nei suoi confronti, mentre il desiderio per Míriel cresceva dentro di lui. Malgrado lui stesso avesse sofferto per la morte di Elentir, causata da una freccia degli uomini dell’est, Amandil lo aveva biasimato per ciò che era accaduto al fratello, e da quel momento la loro amicizia aveva iniziato ad incrinarsi. Non aveva nemmeno pensato di recarsi a salutarlo, quando era tornato. 

-Nemmeno io ho potuto dimenticarli- la voce di Míriel era ferma, calma, e lo riscosse ai suoi pensieri.- Non ho intenzione di mancare di rispetto ad Elentir, comunque- scosse la testa, la sua voce divenne più lieve.- Ho pianto la sua morte e ho portato il lutto per lui fino a poco tempo fa. Ma non posso fossilizzarmi su ciò che gli è accaduto, e impedirmi di andare avanti. E non posso non essere sincera, e non dire che ti desidero.- gli sorrise di nuovo, e le fossette apparvero di nuovo sulle sue guance.- Mi si può forse biasimare perché sono umana e fatta di carne e sangue? Sono una donna mortale, non vivo nel ricordo come fanno gli elfi. Se mi viene data una possibilità, ho intenzione di coglierla, e non vedo perché dovrei sentirmi in colpa per questo.

-Oh, no- disse Pharazôn, a voce bassa. -Decisamente no.

Se esisteva davvero l’Êru in cui gli antichi Re credevano, avrebbe quasi potuto ringraziarlo. Aveva aspettato quell’incontro nell’incertezza, senza sapere a cosa andava incontro, temendo un tranello della cugina … quando al contrario, Míriel gli aveva proposto un’alleanza, e gli aveva aperto il suo cuore. Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più fulgidi avrebbe mai potuto sperare un simile risultato. 

Alzò lo sguardo su di lei, più bella e regale che mai, la schiena dritta e i capelli setosi che le scendevano come un fiume d’inchiostro sulle spalle, le labbra rosse che spiccavano contro la pelle d’alabastro. I discendenti di Indilzar erano ritenuti i più belli tra gli Uomini, ma Míriel era oltre ogni descrizione. Avrebbe potuto giurare senza alcun dubbio che la bellezza di sua cugina superasse di gran lunga quella di Ar-Nimirkalin, ritenuta dalle cronache la più bella donna di Anadûnê, o di Gimilroth, la leggendaria moglie di Azrubêl, o addirittura quella di Avradî in persona, se era vero che sedeva sul suo trono in Amatthâni. Non poté fare a meno di rivolgerle un sorriso sornione:- Tu sei come me, mia cara. Non sei fatta per le antiquate leggi dei Fedeli, né per le loro sciocche credenze moraliste. Il futuro di Anadûnê giace nelle nostre mani, ormai. Non dobbiamo far altro che allungare le braccia e prendercelo. E qualunque decisione tu prenda, d’ora in poi, io sarò al tuo fianco. 

-Lo so- Míriel fece un passo verso di lui, i veli di seta che ondeggiavano assieme a lei.- So scegliere bene i miei alleati, non credi? - allungò la mano e gli carezzò la guancia, ancora coperta da un lieve strato di barba bionda. Era così vicina che Pharazôn aveva le narici piene del suo profumo, un profumo dolce ed inebriante di cannella ed altre spezie dell’oriente. -Ma non sono solo qui per questo. Non ho avuto un uomo da quando Elentir è morto, e ti ho desiderato troppo a lungo per andarmene senza aver ottenuto ciò che voglio.- le dita di lei scesero ancora di più, ed incontrarono l’orlo della sua bocca.- Che anche tu vuoi, non è così?

-Sì- fece per afferrarle la mano ed attirarla a sé, ma lei rise e lo spinse via.- Non hai nemmeno bisogno di dirlo. E quale modo migliore di siglare la nostra nuova alleanza, dunque, cara cugina?

-Già- mormorò Míriel, l’Erede del Re, la futura regina di Anadûnê, la _sua_ regina, gli occhi brillanti e le guance arrossate, facendo un passo indietro e portandosi le mani ai fermagli che tenevano la veste chiusa sopra le spalle. Il vestito cadde con un lieve fruscio, lasciandola nuda di fronte ai suoi occhi. 

Pharazôn la _guardò_ , la guardò come l’aveva sognata per così tanto tempo. Gli sfuggì un mugolio, sentendo una nuova fitta di calore propagarsi nell’inguine, ora non avrebbe potuto ignorare la sua eccitazione nemmeno se avesse voluto.

Míriel gli sorrise maliziosa. I lunghi capelli le coprivano le dolci curve delle spalle nude, sfiorandole le punte dei seni, piccoli ma sodi, i capezzoli rosa ritti per l’eccitazione. Il ventre morbido, che si alzava ed abbassava con il suo respiro, non riusciva a nascondere la riccia peluria che aveva in mezzo alle gambe, _così umida_ da luccicare alla luce delle candele. Pharazôn si trovò ad ansimare. 

Míriel mosse le gambe- gambe così lunghe, e snelle, malgrado lei fosse così bassa- e gli si avvicinò, affondando nel letto accanto a lui. Gli fece scivolare la mano sul petto, delicatamente, e posò le labbra sulle sue, in un tocco leggero come quello di una farfalla. 

Ma non ci fu quasi dolcezza nel bacio che lui le restituì, solo un desiderio vorace, troppo a lungo rimasto insoddisfatto. 

Le morse e le succhiò il labbro inferiore, avido di quel tocco, il profumo di lei che gli riempiva i polmoni. La udì ansimare contro la sua bocca, ricambiando il suo bacio, tirandogli i capelli per tenerlo stretto a sé. 

Le mani di Pharazôn affondarono nella folta massa dei ricci neri di lei, e scivolarono in basso, lungo la sua schiena liscia, fino ad arrivare alle natiche, che strinse fino a quando un gemito di piacere non sfuggì dalle labbra della cugina. Non poté fare a meno di sogghignare tra sé e sé.

La afferrò per i fianchi, e la fece sdraiare sui cuscini del suo letto, che era rimasto vuoto _troppo_ a lungo per i suoi gusti. Míriel lo lasciò fare, un sorriso sornione sulle labbra quando lui si chinò su di lei, capelli biondi che si mescolavano con lunghi ricci neri. 

-Sai quanto ho desiderato fare _questo_?- le sussurrò nell’orecchio, mentre la sua mano trovava uno dei capezzoli rosati di lei, e glielo stuzzicò fino a che non la udì gemere di piacere. 

Míriel rise, e Pharazôn sentì le sue unghie piantarsi nelle spalle, strappandogli un ansito.- Sì. E tu hai idea di cosa io ho voluto fare a _te_ , cugino? 

-Lo scoprirò presto- replicò lui, abbassandosi per strofinare il viso contro il suo collo. Le riempì di baci le spalle, le clavicole, i seni, riempiendosi le orecchie di ogni sospiro di lei, di ogni suo gemito. Le posò un piccolo bacio sull’ombelico, fermandosi solo un attimo prima di posare la bocca sul morbido ventre di lei, succhiandola e mordendola e leccandola fino a quando la pelle candida di Míriel non fu coperta di segni rossi. Pharazôn non potè fare a meno di gemere a sua volta. 

Oh, era così dannatamente bella in quel momento! Era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato: vedere quella splendida, divina principessa _così_ , in preda alla voluttà e all’istinto più puro, _umana_ , senza veli o corone addosso, nient’altro che pelle contro pelle e carne contro carne, vederla raggiungere il culmine del piacere, e sentirla chiamare il _suo_ nome nel momento dell’orgasmo …  
Avrebbe voluto fare un commento, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, sentì la cugina afferrarlo per i capelli, e spingerlo tra le sue cosce morbide. 

Pharazôn si trovò ad aspirare l’odore dolce della pelle di lei, assieme a quello più pungente della sua eccitazione. Le fece scivolare le mani sotto le ginocchia, e le posizionò le gambe sulle proprie spalle, strofinando la guancia contro la pelle morbida dell’interno coscia di lei. 

-Immagino tu sappia cosa fare- non poteva vederla, ma il tono di Míriel era malizioso, avrebbe quasi potuto toccare la soddisfazione che ne trapelava. 

-Oh, sì- replicò, per tutta risposta, e spinse la bocca contro di lei. Le posò un bacio sul monte di venere, gli umori di lei che gli lasciarono un dolce sapore sulla lingua. Nel sentirla ansimare, non poté fare a meno di sorridere, e spinse piano un dito dentro di lei, e poi un secondo, sentendola così _umida_ e calda e stretta attorno ai suoi polpastrelli, e si godette ogni suo gemito, ogni suo delizioso fremito attorno a lui. 

Sentì la mano di Míriel afferrargli i capelli, le dita delicate che nascondevano una presa d’acciaio, e attirarlo contro di sé, con fermezza. Pharazôn le obbedì, abbassando il viso per posare un bacio sulla carne sensibile del clitoride, una vampata di calore gli attraversò i lombi nell’udire il gemito di lei. Eccitato, vi premette ancora la lingua contro, più e più volte, succhiando e leccando, fino a portarla così dolorosamente vicina al culmine...

-Oh, _Pharazôn_ la udì mormorare. Era la prima volta che la udiva pronunciare il suo nome, e non quell’odiosa forma Quenya.- Vieni da me. 

-Come la mia regina desidera- non poté fare a meno di sogghignare tra sé e sé. Nell’alzare lo sguardo, il cuore gli mancò un battito: Míriel aveva i ricci neri sparsi sul cuscino ed umidi di sudore, le guance scarlatte per il piacere, le palpebre chiuse che facevano risaltare il nero delle ciglia contro il candore della pelle. Si adagiò su di lei, i seni che premevano contro il suo petto nudo. Míriel ansimò.

-Bravo- mugolò lei.- Vieni dentro di me.

Non ci fu più bisogno di nessun’altra parola. Sentì la mano di lei scivolare tra le sue gambe, accarezzandogli i peli del pube per un istante, prima di prendere in mano la sua erezione. Pharazôn non poté fare a meno di gemere a sua volta. 

Le pupille di Míriel erano così dilatate che le iridi azzurre erano ridotte a due sottili cerchietti neri attorno ad esse: due buchi neri che lo attiravano a sé, senza alcuna possibilità di scampo. Sentì la sua mano accarezzarlo dalla base alla punta, lasciando che un altro gemito sfuggisse dalle sue labbra, prima di spingerlo contro l’entrata, in un dolce invito.

Un unico affondo, e fu in lei. La udì sospirare, il corpo di lei caldo e fremente sotto di lui, _tutt’intorno_ a lui. Spinse nuovamente i fianchi contro quelli di lei, e ancora ed ancora, sentendola rispondere ai suoi movimenti, alzando il bacino per venirgli incontro.

Le mani di Míriel si spostarono sulla sua schiena, e Pharazôn non poté non trattenere un gemito, a metà tra il piacere ed il dolore, quando le unghie di lei gli graffiarono le spalle. Per tutta risposta, seppellì il viso nel collo di lei, assaggiando la sua pelle tenera con le labbra e con i denti. 

Oh, era persino meglio di come si fosse mai immaginato, lei così umida, bollente e così deliziosamente _stretta_ attorno a lui, che fremeva deliziosamente ad ogni suo affondo, le sue cosce morbide strette attorno a lui in una presa d’acciaio, le sue mani affusolate che gli afferravano le spalle, gli artigliavano la spina dorsale, salvo poi salire ad accarezzargli i capelli, in un gesto quasi dolce per lei. Le affondò il viso tra i seni, inebriato. Nell’estasi, mormorò il nome di lei, non importava che fosse Quenya, non importava che quella lingua fosse l’emblema di tutto ciò che gli era sempre stato insegnato a disprezzare fin da quando era piccolo, non importava … 

-Oh, _zirân_ \- la udì sussurrare a sua volta. -Non sai quanto io abbia atteso questo momento…

Pharazôn la sentì muoversi sotto di sé, qualcosa cambiò nella sua posizione: gli premette le mani sul petto, spingendolo verso il basso. Lui assecondò i movimenti di lei, e si ritrovò sdraiato sulla schiena, Míriel seduta sul suo grembo che lo guardava con aria sornione, gli occhi da gatto socchiusi. Gli sorrise, chinandosi su di lui per posargli un bacio sulle labbra, i lunghi capelli neri che calavano come una cortina di tenebre su di lui.

Lui ricambiò il bacio, le loro labbra che si toccavano e si univano allo stesso modo dei loro corpi, fino a quando Pharazôn non fu più certo di dove iniziasse lei, e di dove finisse lui. Non riusciva nemmeno quasi più a _pensare_ , mentre le sue mani le afferravano i seni, le cosce, le natiche, lasciando segni rossi sulla pelle candida per la passione. 

E ogni affondo, ogni spinta, ogni gemito, lo portava sempre più vicino al culmine del piacere. Ad un certo punto, non poté più resistere: si abbandonò totalmente all’estasi, travolgente come un’onda di marea, e si riversò dentro di lei con un urlo strozzato.

Esausto, si lasciò ricadere tra i cuscini. Míriel, sopra di lui, era una visione di rara bellezza, coi capelli arruffati, le guance arrossate, le labbra gonfie per i baci, gli occhi azzurri ridotti a due sottili mezzelune luminose, più _umana_ che mai, così come aveva sempre desiderato di vederla. Non poté fare a meno di ansimare. 

Le strinse un braccio attorno alla vita, mentre lei si muoveva sopra di lui, altri affondi contro i suoi fianchi, fino a che anche lei non raggiunse l’orgasmo, un ultimo gemito che le usciva dalle labbra mentre crollava contro la sua spalla. 

Pharazôn la strinse tra le braccia, lasciando che Míriel posasse la testa sul suo petto. Sentiva il battito di lei contro il proprio, un martellare impazzito che andò quietandosi solo dopo qualche minuto. 

-Oh, per gli Avalôi- la udì mormorare.- Avrei dovuto venire da te molto prima.

Lui non poté fare a meno di ridere:- Oh, sì! Dunque, è stato come te l’aspettavi? - domandò, abbassandosi quel tanto che bastava per darle un bacio sui capelli. 

-Anche meglio- la voce di lei era bassa, mentre premeva la guancia contro il suo torace.- Anche meglio.

 

***

Míriel udiva il lieve russare del cugino, non distante da sé, affondato tra le coperte, i lunghi capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino. Il suo primo impulso fu di passarci dentro la mano, ma preferì non disturbarlo.

Prima che l’alba sorgesse, avrebbe dovuto andarsene, e lo sapeva bene. Non sarebbe stato saggio far sapere a suo padre _dove_ aveva trascorso quell’ultima notte. Conosceva perfettamente l’opinione che suo padre aveva di Pharazôn, e meno sapeva di loro, meglio era. Mìriel non avrebbe scordato facilmente la reazione del padre nel sapere che il nipote si sarebbe trasferito a palazzo per qualche tempo. 

Non biasimava suo padre per volerla proteggere dalle mire di potere di suo zio, né per la sua decisione di forgiare un’alleanza coi Fedeli, ma Tar-Palantir non aveva la visione d’insieme che aveva _lei_. Inimicarsi gli Uomini del Re -o del Principe, dato a chi guardavano come capo- sarebbe stata una pessima mossa, e vedere Númenor dilaniata dalla guerra civile era l’ultima cosa che Míriel desiderava. Curioso che suo padre, che era detto il Veggente, non fosse arrivato alla medesima consapevolezza a cui era arrivata lei. Ma era stato accecato dal risentimento che provava contro il fratello minore, e di conseguenza, pure su suo figlio, e non aveva potuto vedere ciò che a lei era stato _così_ chiaro.

Ma non era solo quella consapevolezza che l’aveva guidata lì. Míriel si rigirò tra le lenzuola, il languore del sesso non l’aveva ancora abbandonata del tutto, e il ricordo del loro incontro in Andúnië non faceva altro che accentuare quella sensazione. 

Sospirò. Era stato prima che suo cugino, Elentir ed Amandil partissero per l’Est per sedare le ribellioni Esterling che si stavano sempre di più diffondendo nelle province dell’Impero. Ricordava perfettamente il momento in cui aveva visto Pharazôn, montato su un superbo stallone grigio, i capelli chiari svolazzanti al vento, che rideva e scherzava con Amandil. Quando l’aveva vista, però, il suo viso aveva cambiato espressione di colpo.

Da quell’incontro, avevano passato insieme ogni momento che avevano potuto. Míriel non aveva potuto fare a meno di provare del desiderio per lui da quell’occasione, desiderio che nemmeno il suo senso del dovere e la consapevolezza di essere fidanzata ad un altro uomo avevano potuto soffocare, ma che anzi era cresciuto ancora di più, da quando lui era tornato dalle campagne militari nell’Est.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere cauta, molto cauta. Suo padre non doveva saperne nulla di quell’accordo segreto, né del suo amore per il cugino: era già vecchio e debilitato dalla sofferenza, e Míriel temeva di causargli dolore.

Soprattutto quando era ben consapevole di come quel legame andasse contro tutte le leggi di Númenor. Per quanto la legge varata da Tar-Aldarion decretasse che i discendenti di Elros potessero sposarsi solo con altri discendenti di Elros, era proibito sposarsi tra parenti troppo stretti, come lei e Pharazôn erano. 

_Incesto_ , l’avrebbero definito i Fedeli, che ancora persistevano a venerare i Valar, nascondendo le statue delle Potenze nel segreto delle loro case, e perfino molti tra gli Uomini del Re avrebbero storto il naso di fronte a un gesto del genere, contrario alle leggi di Númenor fin dal regno di Tar-Minyatur.

 _Incesto_. Míriel stese le gambe. In ogni caso, lei aveva bisogno di _sicurezza_. Sicurezza nel sapere che nessuno avrebbe cercato di ostacolare i loro progetti, non ora che finalmente avevano un accordo che avrebbe portato solo vantaggi ad entrambi. La loro unione era l’unica speranza per il futuro di Númenor, di _Anadûnê_ come ormai veniva chiamata, per smettere una volta per tutte le faide intestine tra coloro che ancora rimanevano ancorati alla vecchia fede, e coloro che guardavano ad Ovest con risentimento. 

Certo, sapeva almeno di contare sull’appoggio dei Fedeli. Amandil le aveva giurato fedeltà, malgrado la morte di Elentir, e non avrebbe mai rinnegato la sua promessa. Míriel sapeva che i rapporti tra lui e Pharazôn si erano ormai incrinati, e che la loro amicizia era solo un lontano ricordo, ma Amandil non l’avrebbe mai tradita.

E sapeva di potersi fidare di suo cugino. Non solo perché era innamorata di lui, ma Pharazôn aveva ragione: loro due erano simili. Sia nei desideri, quanto nei loro scopi: mantenere Númenor unita e in pace quanto più possibile, priva dei conflitti che l’avevano animata negli ultimi anni, conflitti che avevano permesso alla ribellione di divagare nelle lontane province nell’Est, le colonie erano ben consapevoli della crescente debolezza dei loro conquistatori. 

Pharazôn era il secondo in successione al trono, immediatamente dopo di lei, ed era a lui che gli Uomini del Re guardavano per il futuro, era lui il candidato che avrebbero desiderato, non l’erede di un re Fedele. Era l’unico che potesse aiutarla a donare a Númenor qualche periodo di stabilità, una volta che fosse salita al trono. 

E poi era troppo ambizioso, troppo pericoloso per poterlo sottovalutare, per limitarsi ad ignorarlo come suo padre faceva. Míriel preferiva averlo dalla sua parte, piuttosto che vederlo come suo avversario.  
Quanto all’ accoglierlo nel suo letto, era ciò che aveva desiderato fare fin dai primi giorni in Andúnië, da quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati per la prima volta, ed era stata presa da una passione che non aveva mai provato per nessun altro uomo. Quell’accordo le avrebbe permesso di tenere in mano le due cose che più desiderava al mondo: l’integrità di Númenor e il cuore di suo cugino. Rimpiangeva solo che avesse dovuto aspettare così tanto, pur di metterlo in pratica.

Non poteva invitare apertamente Pharazôn a corte, non quando avrebbe attirato i sospetti di suo padre, aveva dovuto attendere che lui si recasse ad Armenelos, e sopportare nel frattempo i regali e le moine dello stuolo di pretendenti che aveva preso a seguirla fin da quando era giunta dall’Est la notizia della morte di Elentir. E anche una volta che suo cugino era finalmente giunto nella capitale, aveva dovuto essere _così_ cauta, fingendo il più possibile indifferenza nei suoi confronti, malgrado si fosse accorta da tempo delle occhiate che lui le lanciava, molto simile al modo in cui l’aveva guardata in Andúnië mentre passeggiavano sulle spiagge della costa.

All’epoca teneva ancora il lutto per Elentir, e la sua morte l’aveva sinceramente addolorata, così il suo cordoglio era tutto fuorché finto. Ma per quanto serbasse del rispetto per il suo defunto fidanzato, non poteva non cogliere l’occasione che le si era posta davanti, non dopo aver aspettato quel momento così a lungo. 

Non si era mai sentita più felice di così. Pharazôn l’aveva amata con passione, come se avesse trattenuto quel desiderio _troppo_ a lungo, un sentimento che lei condivideva e capiva fin troppo bene. L’urgenza con cui l’aveva presa le aveva lasciato alcuni marchi sulla pelle che avrebbe dovuto nascondere, ma non le importava nulla. 

Ricordava ancora come Amandil l’avesse messa in guardia da Pharazôn, poco dopo essere tornato dall’Est, definendolo un uomo dalla violenta ambizione e dalle perfino più violente passioni. Amandil era ancora sconvolto dalla morte del fratello, aveva pensato all’epoca, e non l’aveva biasimato per ciò che le aveva detto su Pharazôn. Ma non era stato l’unico a dirle che il cugino era un uomo dai grandi appetiti sessuali, il che non aveva fatto altro che renderla ancora più curiosa, così come era stata curiosa a quindici anni, quando scappava da palazzo per incontrare il suo primo amante nelle stalle. E le sue aspettative erano state soddisfatte, quella notte.

Era entrata in quella stanza con trepidazione, malgrado si fosse allenata a mascherarla bene, e vedere Pharazôn seduto sul letto, mezzo nudo e coi capelli scompigliati, non aveva fatto altro che eccitarla ancora di più. Il cugino non le era mai sembrato tanto un leone come in quel momento, con la chioma bionda sciolta sulle spalle, e gli occhi d'un verde dorato che la scrutavano pigramente, quello stesso sguardo che aveva indugiato sul suo corpo molto più di quanto la decenza permettesse.

Míriel alzò un braccio, e cambiò posizione. Aveva tra le sue braccia, tra le sue mani, tutto ciò che aveva mai desiderato, e nulla avrebbe potuto ostacolarla - nulla avrebbe potuto ostacolare _loro_ , da quel momento. Nemmeno il volere di suo padre avrebbe potuto spingerla a cambiare la sua decisione. Non c’era _nulla_ sulla superficie di Arda che avrebbe potuto dissuaderla dai suoi propositi, e nulla che avrebbe potuto fermare loro due. Uniti, sarebbero stati inarrestabili. Chi mai avrebbe osato contestare il volere delle due persone più potenti di Númenor?

Míriel non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Sì, il futuro si prospettava radioso di fronte a loro. E avevano ancora qualche ora prima dell’alba.

Come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri, udì Pharazôn muoversi tra le lenzuola, accanto a lei: si era svegliato. Míriel sospirò, quando sentì la mano di lui scivolarle sulla coscia, e le labbra di lui contro il collo, il lieve strato di barba mal rasata che le pizzicò la pelle. 

-Ancora sveglia?- le sussurrò lui all’orecchio, prima di succhiarle languidamente il lobo. 

-Mmmmh- Míriel piegò il collo sotto i suoi baci, lasciandolo fare.- Sì. L’alba è lontana, _izrê_. Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo. 

-Perfetto- le mani di lui erano aperte sulla sua schiena, ora, i suoi polpastrelli che le massaggiavano la spina dorsale. -Mia splendida, amata _Míriel_.

 _Míriel_. Lei inarcò la schiena. Il Quenya suonava così bizzarro sulle sue labbra, non era abituato a parlarlo, né gli piaceva farlo, per quanto avesse imparato alcuni termini frequentando Amandil ed Elentir, che invece facevano di tutto per tenere vive le antiche usanze. 

Míriel si ricordava ancora di quando suo padre le aveva spiegato il significato del suo nome, quand’ era ancora piccola, poco prima della morte di sua madre. L’aveva presa sulle ginocchia e le aveva raccontato, con la sua voce dolce e pacata, che sì, il suo nome, ‘figlia-gioiello’, era un nome associato a un personaggio sfortunato delle antiche ere, una dama elfica che era morta nel dare al mondo il suo unico figlio, ma era anche il nome che meglio esprimeva il suo affetto per lei: poiché Míriel era l’unico, vero gioiello di Tar-Palantir, quanto di più prezioso lui avesse al mondo. 

Míriel prese quel ricordo e lo seppellì nel profondo del suo cuore, là dove nessuno l’avrebbe mai trovato, là dove nessuno avrebbe mai potuto toccarlo. Amava suo padre, ma lei aveva già capito da tempo ciò a cui lui non sarebbe mai arrivato: era inutile, nella loro epoca, stare attaccati alle vecchie tradizioni e ai valori degli antichi re, inutile vivere nel rimpianto e nella nostalgia dei tempi passati, e tentare senza alcun successo di restaurarli, perché era a ben altro che il popolo, un popolo che si era stancato di osservare la luce da lontano, senza mai poter ambire ad essa, guardava.

Lei non poteva essere suo padre. Lei avrebbe dovuto fare quel passo avanti che lui si era sempre rifiutato di fare.

E l’avrebbe fatto con accanto colui che amava. 

La futura regina di Númenor si voltò, e guardò negli occhi suo cugino, il suo amante, che la guardava con un’espressione languida, ancora velata dal sonno e dal piacere. Allungò la mano e gli accarezzò il viso, ricambiando le sue carezze, e mormorò piano:- Chiamami _Zimraphel_.

**Author's Note:**

> Varie ed eventuali: 
> 
>  
> 
> -Ho dovuto azzardare una traduzione (probabilmente piena di errori, don’t jugde me) di un paio di nomi nel testo, dal momento che il dizionario Adûnaic di Ardalambion (né altri dizionari da me consultati) non li forniva: _Gimilroth_ è Elwing, e almeno la sua traduzione è totalmente letterale ( _gimil_ in Adûnaic è l’insieme collettivo delle stelle, _roth_ la spuma di mare, e infatti Elwing in Sindarin significa ‘spuma di stelle’), Ar-Nimirkalin è Tar-Ancalimë (la prima Regina Regnante di Númenor, e, almeno stando ai Racconti Incompiuti, la più bella donna della suddetta eccetto Tar-Míriel). In quest’ultimo caso confesso che è stato un tremendo azzardo, perché non è _assolutamente_ letterale. Il nome di Ancalimë in Quenya significa ‘radianza’ o ‘la più luminosa’, io invece ho dovuto optare per un’unione tra ‘nimir’ (aka splendido/a), ‘kali’ (donna), e ‘-n’ (suffisso femminile debole). Letteralmente vorrebbe dire ‘(la più) splendida donna’, dal momento che in Adûnaic gli aggettivi non hanno né il superlativo né il comparativo (o almeno Tolkien non dà nessuna informazione del contrario). Cerco di consolarmi pensando al fatto che i nomi Adûnaic non erano spesso e volentieri traduzioni letterali: Ar-Inziladûn è sì il nome Adûnaic di Tar-Palantir, ma ‘Palantir’ vuol dire ‘colui che vede lontano’, al contrario Inziladûn significa ‘Fiore dell’Ovest’. (Quanto ad altre parole presenti nel testo, ‘dâira’ vuol dire ‘terra’, invece ‘izrê’ è un nomignolo per ‘amore mio, beneamato’, ‘zirân’ vuol dire all’incirca ‘amato, beneamato’)  
>  -Purtroppo non sono riuscita a trovare un modo per tradurre Andúnië (che viene da ‘sorgere del sole’ in Quenya). Ad ogni modo, nella HoME è lì che avviene l’incontro tra Míriel e Pharazôn, nella versione dove si sposano col consenso di lei e non contro la volontà di Míriel. Questo qui può essere una specie di Missing Moment tra l’incontro in Andúnië della HoME, e la citazione (sempre della HoME) riportata sopra. Riguardo a suddetta versione, capisco che sia un’interpretazione poco, diciamo, popolare, almeno nel fandom, ma ho deciso di adottarla per alcune ragioni. Una delle più importanti è, come avevo letto in un meta una volta, è interessante vedere come Tolkien abbia inserito in Númenor alcuni personaggi femminili interessantissimi e complessi come Erendis ed Ancalimë, salvo poi far di Míriel un plot device con poca incisione sulla trama, almeno nel Silmarillion edito … e la versione della HoME invece, ribalterebbe completamente la situazione, dando a Míriel la propria agency e facendone un personaggio ai livelli di Erendis o Ancalimë. Che poi scusate se sono debole su ‘ste cose, ma quant’è bella l’idea di lei che, anziché essere semplicemente una vittima della follia di Ar-Pharazôn, se ne innamora e si unisce alla sua ‘Caduta’, e non ha alcun problema a commettere un incesto pur di ottenere ciò che vuole? Sì, anche con tutte le conseguenze negative che sappiamo, ma come ha detto pure saggiamente **kanako91** una volta, un personaggio femminile ha tutto il diritto di essere ‘negativo’ quanto un personaggio maschile, e così si ha tutto il diritto di preferire la versione in cui Míriel sposando Pharazôn fa una scelta dalle conseguenze catastrofiche, piuttosto che quella dove lei è bellissima/santissima/purissima ma senza un vero ruolo fino alla Akallabêth.  
>  -Non credo che ad un certo punto insegnassero la storia degli Eldar in Númenor durante il periodo dell’Oscuramento, (al massimo che usassero i miei adorati Fëanoriani per fare propaganda anti-elfi, *sigh*) ma data l’attenzione che Tolkien ha per i nomi e le omonimie, dubito che Tar-Palantir _non_ sapesse il significato dietro il nome dato a sua figlia, soprattutto dato che tentò di restaurare le lingue elfiche. So che nella HoME viene chiamata Zimrahil, ma ‘Zimraphel’ stando ad Ardalambion mi sembra più corretto, visto che traduce letteralmente ‘figlia-gioiello’.


End file.
